convictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mother's Little Burden
|next = }} "Mother's Little Burden" is the fourth episode of Conviction. It was written by Samantha Corbin-Miller and directed by Paul Holahan. It aired on October 24, 2016. Press Release Hayes' recent transgressions spark a media firestorm. Meanwhile, she and the team tackle the highly sensitive case of a mother, Penny, convicted for the death of her autistic son. The state's most compelling evidence originated from Penny's own video blog, expressing her frustrations and fears about her violent son. While the CIU team tracks multiple leads, Hayes must do damage control in an attempt to save her job, which results in a primetime interview. The outcome of both the interview and the case have shocking endings with lasting repercussions.Mother's Little Burden, ABC Plot The CIU works on the case of Penny Price, a stay-at-home mom who vlogged about taking care of her violent, autistic son, Owen. Penny was charged with second degree murder by leaving a bottle of soy sauce outside, which Owen drank entirely. However, Frankie finds out from the case's toxicologist that Owen did not die from a sodium overdose, but from a lack of sugar due to an insulin shot. They go to Penny's husband, Greg Price, a pharmacist who was having an affair, as well as Owen's caretaker, Eduardo, whose daughter had dangerously low insulin levels on the day of Owen's murder. Hayes realizes that the only person with means and motive was Penny's daughter, Emily. Penny tells Emily to keep quiet, and says that she will take the blame, telling Hayes that her daughter deserves a life. Meanwhile, Hayes must juggle solving the case and working with her brother, Jackson, to prepare for a "mea culpa" television interview. Jackson drills her on what to wear — the right suit and her mother's pearls, what to say and how to say it. During the interview she uses her charm and the rehearsed responses until her lies and the pearls begin to choke her. She then tells the truth about privilege. This action hurts her mother's campaign and throws Wallace under the bus. When she goes to Wallace to hand over her resignation, Wallace tells her that she gets to keep her job as her intervew started a tread of #HayesKeepsItReal but got every case of Wallace under investigation. Later, Hayes goes home to Jackson's apartment, only to find that he has kicked her out. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Multimedia Promo Images 104 promo 144421_6895 Hayes Jackson.jpg 104 promo 144421_6940 Jackson.jpg 104 promo 144421_6944 Jackson.jpg 104 promo 144421_6995 Hayes actor Aaron Williams.jpg 104 promo 144421_6999 Jackson Hayes actor Aaron Williams.jpg 104 promo 144421_7029 Hayes actor Aaron Williams.jpg 104 promo 144421_7066 Jackson Hayes.jpg 104 promo 144421_7075 Jackson.jpg 104 promo 144421_7082 Jackson.jpg 104 promo 144421_7097 Hayes Jackson.jpg 104 promo 144421_7116 Hayes Jackson.jpg 104 promo 144421_7121 Hayes.jpg 104 promo 144421_7164 Jackson Harris.jpg 104 promo 144421_7196 Dan Harris.jpg 104 promo 144421_7200 Hayes Jackson Harris.jpg 104 promo 144421_7208 Dan Harris.jpg 104 promo 144421_7212 Dan Harris.jpg 104 promo 144421_7223 Jackson.jpg 104 promo 144421_7233 Dan Harris.jpg 104 promo 144421_7247 Hayes Harris.jpg 104 promo 144421_7261 Dan Harris.jpg 104 promo 144421_7267 Dan Harris.jpg 104 promo 144476_0883 Hayes Maxine Frankie Tess.jpg 104 promo 144476_0916 Tess.jpg 104 promo 144476_0970 Hayes.jpg 104 promo 144476_1035 Hayes Maxine Frankie Tess.jpg 104 promo 144476_1062 Hayes Maxine Frankie Tess.jpg 104 promo 144476_1152 Hayes Wallace.jpg 104 promo 144476_1194 Hayes Wallace.jpg 104 promo 144476_1202 Hayes.jpg 104 promo 144476_1277 Hayes.jpg 104 promo 144476_1336 Wallace.jpg 104 promo 144476_1337 Wallace.jpg 104 promo 144476 1427 Jazmin Peligro.jpg 104 promo 144476 1466 Hayes Maxine Jazmin Eduardo.jpg 104 promo 144476 1493 Jazmin Eduardo.jpg 104 promo 144476 1507 Eduardo Peligro.jpg 104 promo 144476_1555 Hayes.jpg 104 promo 144476_1594 Hayes.jpg 104 promo 144476_1688 Maxine Hayes.jpg Videos Hayes and Wallace Flirt - Conviction Hayes Gives an Interview - Conviction A Mother Makes the Ultimate Sacrifice - Conviction Music * Oh No! – Gray * New Ways – Daughter Links External links * References Category:Episodes